custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rahzahkea
Rahzahkea is a Toa of Psionics and one of the major characters of the latter half of Bionicle: The Next Chapter's story and Timeline. He is a Toa of Psionics from before the fall of Mata Nui to Teridax, and along with many other beings, fled to Spherus Magna after the Mata Nui Robot was destroyed. After crash landing near the city of New Atero, he joined a group of Matoran and Toa (Glacies, Shadus, and Sylah), becoming a guardian of the city against the various forces of darkness that would destroy it. Biography Early Life and The Proto-Toa Project Rahzahkea originally was a Toa in the Southern Islands, alongside a Toa of Iron called Shard, and several other unnamed Toa. Rahzahkea was originally stationed at a colony near the bottom of the Islands, but left along with the rest of his team to roam the other landmasses, fighting various warlords and garnering a reputation as a minor legend. Several years after leaving their colony, Rahzahkea, Shard, and the other Toa of their team were summoned back by the new leader, a member of Brutaka's species known as Kiyara, to provide security against a group of pirates. However, 'Kea and Shard soon discovered the pirates were in fact working for Kiyara, kidnapping Matoran and other beings to use for a strange project (in which said beings were converted into biological, psuedo-Marendars). Rahzahkea and the other Toa met and laid plans for an assault on Kiyara's fortress, with Shard calling for them to leave the island and return with additional forces. However, the other Toa, enraged at Kiyara's violation of their trust, and underestimating their foe's defenses, instead infiltrating the fortress to try and rescue the captive Matoran. While the team was able to discover the scientist's laboratory, they were ultimately over powered and captured by a group of mutated Skakdi, and imprisoned in the fortress' depths. Over the course of several years, Kiyara experimented on the Toa (it is unknown what said experiments entailed, although Rahzahkea apparently had retractable claws grafted onto his fingers), eventually killing all but Shard and Rahzahkea. Stricken by his failure, and the deaths of his team, the Toa of Psionics fell into a deep depression, losing hope for escape or salvation. During an unspecified period much later, Kiyara attempted to summon a ultra-dimensional entity (referred by him to as Kirathel). During the summoning, Rahzahkea was able to escape his containment area, and free many other prisoners in preparation for a huge uprising. Meeting up with his "brother", Rahzahkea led the escapees in a huge attack against the island's defense forces, resulting in most of their deaths. Along with Sylah, Rahzahkea disrupted Kiyara's summoning process and overpowered him, with the tyrant being slain by a horde of his mutant "Proto-Toa". Sylah fled from the island, with Rahzahkea failing to stop her. Shard departed as well, still embittered over the deaths of the other Toa, leaving Rahzahkea alone on the island. He later discovered the summoned entity had formed a psionic link with him before being banished, although it is unknown exactly how. It is unknown what Rahzahkea did doing the time before coming to Spherus Magna, although he was known to purchase a small, Jetrax-like aerial vehicle, and acquire a small fortune in various trinkets a treasure (including a scythe and several other weapons, including a pair of electrified chains), and began to slowly lose himself to his past, with the entity's mental link allowing it to take more and more control... Arriving on Spherus Magna Some time later, Rahzahkea managed to receive info about Sylah having fled to Spherus Magna, and, due to the mass exodus from the Great Spirit, following Makuta's defeat, departed on his star fighter. Intending to find her, due in part to his guilt, and a lack of other responsibilities, the Toa crashed his ship near the city, eventually meeting up with Sylah, Shadus, and a Matoran, Glacies. While meeting them, Rahzahkea was briefly corrupted by his mental link with Kirathel, discoloring his eyes and voice, as well as amplifying his psychic power (creating a small windstorm). However, the Toa quickly retook control, and complied with the group's request to help defend the city. Ignition While in the city, Rahzahkea gave a number of treasures to Glacies to auction off, the Matoran using the money and materials from the Toa's ship to construct a large defensive cannon. The cannon, and the Toa were soon put to the test, when a group of psychotic individuals led by Torok, along with a twisted Skakdi-like being called the Hunter, an abberant Toa of Lightning, Hanah, and an Ice Glatorian, Rolvik, attempted to destroy a part of the city, wreaking havoc almost unopposed. Rahzahkea and Sylah retaliated against Hanah, knocking her off a building and appearing to have the upper hand. However, Sylah retreated to combat the Hunter, and Rahzahkea's chains only recharged the Lightning Toa, who quickly began driving back Rahzahkea. Makuro, an inventive Matoran scientist, attacked Rolvik with a mech suit (dubbed FELINE Tech), but was easily repelled by the devious Glatorian, along with everyone else who fought him. The Toa of Psionics retreated, tangling with Rolvik and discovering the power of the Glatorian's Compound Mask (a powerful Kanohi created by Torok). With the defense cannon melted, and the heroes driven back, the attackers finished the battle, activating the Compound Mask's nuclear blast attack and batting away an attacking Rahzahkea. 'Kea was heavily wounded and knocked out, missing Torok's arrival and departure from the battlefield. Later, the Toa revived, and assisted in trying to dig out a Matoran shelter. However, while the Toa found the Matoran, they were unable to save them from a sudden attack by Necrosis, an extremely powerful Shadow Toa/Makuta Hybrid who absorbed the Matoran to sate his hunger. After deterring him, Rahzahkea departed to Makuro's HQ, hoping to salvage weapons and helpful tools from it... Calm Before the Storm While exploring the Makuro HQ, Rahzahkea used his Mask of Conjuring to split himself into several clones, to better locate weapons and useful tech. Along with Glacies and Petram, the 'Keas discovered several laser guns and similar weapons, giving the suits to the Matoran and searching deeper for better weapons. The original Rahzhakea discovered an exo-suit equipped with laser weapons, and arming his clones with laser guns, descended into the courtyard. Despite the assemblage of heroes, Rahzahkea was still plagued by doubt in their chances for victory, and their easy defeat by the Hunter and co. previously.. The Shadow Invasion During the Shadow Invasion, a Shadow Toa named Necrosis, having climbed to the top of a nearby building, began summoning shadow beings with the power of his Kanohi Tryna. Necrosis' distaste for Matoran soon turned into unrestricted malice and the summoned beings were set on the city. Like all the other Toa and other defenders of Atero, Rahzahkea and his replicas dueled the beings, making no headway due to the creature's regenerative powers. A few minutes later, Sylah and Shadus attacked and forced away Necrosis, causing the shadow beings to dissipate. Along with the other defenders of New Atero, Rahzahkea arrived near the city of the city, banishing his clones, and engaged in a long battle the other Shadow Toa, and Mother, who had been summoned by Necrosis. Shortly before the battle, Rahzahkea, feeling hopeless in the face of all this darkness, used his mental link with Kirathel to summon her into their world, promising to relinquish his Toa Power to her after the monsters had fallen. With the added bonus of a dimensional demon at their side, the Toa were able to make slight headway against the shadow army. Rahzahkea used his mask power to attack and destroy several giant Shadow Toa, later witnessing Mother's death to Spordan. After the battle, Rahzahkea attempted to convene a makeshift Toa council, but was unable to accomplish anything. At this time. The Fall, and The First Herald Later, Rahzahkea's "brother", Shard, arrived in New Atero, wielding The Box. While not meeting at first, the two met as Xantha, Shadus' nemesis, formed due to the residual shadow energy leftover from Necrosis' summoning. Rahzahkea, able to retrieve the box from Shard was able to temporarily divert Xantha away from the city. Near the city's edge, the Toa encountered Selariel. After a conversation wtih Selariel, learning of the three other Heralds, Rahzahkea departed with the others for Onu-Magna, to search for the second Herald before being ominously warned by Selariel of future dangers. Catacombs and The Suva While in the catacombs, the Toa met Inferna, the second Herald. After much convincement, the Herald agreed to assist the Toa and they retrieved Toa stones to transform the Matoran in the group to Toa. Rahzahkea discovered Luekos undergoing a seizure, later turning into Skatos, a twisted mockery of what the Toa had once been. The cavern in turn collapsed, and Rahzahkea, along with the others, fled. Retreating from the collapsing area, Rahzahkea later went with the others to a hidden Suva in Le-Magna. While there, they discovered Lumos, the third Herald, and turned Petram and several other Matoran into Toa. The Hunter, and Hanah arrived, and the Toa attempted to subdue them once and for all. The two engaged in a fierce fight with the Toa, with Rahzahkea opening a portal to another world to attempt to doom the two. However, the object he was trying to summon, The Wrathbringer, overstepped it's intended purpose taking one of the new Toa, Avoria, with it, and slaying Necrosis and Onisani, who had shown up then. During this time, a strange dark figure, christened Solorok by Vashari, arrived through a portal, and teleported Toa Hanah and The Hunter away on Torok's behalf. Though he managed to almost strangle Vashari, Petram managed to blow him back and let the group edge back. Solorok, irked by their escape, teleported across the planet to challenge Velika, leaving the Toa with a brief respite. The Calm Along with several other Toa, Rahzahkea followed Vashari to an abandoned bar area, and rested from their ordeal. Sensing Turaga Tuik's mental presence, brought a group of Toa to a abandoned garage-like building on the outskirts of New Atero. After subduing the Robot Guardian, Rahzahkea and Shadus were led away and brought to The Tower by a strange figure. The Tower, and the Wrathbringer Inside the tower, Shadus was led to see Sylah and 'Kea being led into a central room by a disguised Cloak and another being. After Cloak, in the guise of Toa Elkara, left, 'Kea was somehow placed into the same void where Sylah had been, and screamingly begged forgiveness for his misdeeds (letting in Kirathel to try and save the heroes, and opening a microbial portal to the same void-verse, to try and kill Hanah and the Hunter), only to be silenced by another voice; Kirathel's. Meanwhile, the Toa discovered, with the help of Selarial the Herald, the gate to a "being that could help them", a mysterious red-armored entity named Genesis. Though seemingly uninterested in harming them, Genesis attacked them unwillingly, his armor being possessed by a strange force. Through its raving and mad screaming, the Toa deduced it was a reanimated spirit-version of Velika, and sundered the armor apart, with Genesis' own spirit destroying Velika's. Now armed with powerful "Willpower Blades" (metallic orbs mentally controlled and shaped by the user's psyche, that could apparently produce small cuts in space-time), the group journeyed on, entering the parallel dimension 'Kea and Kirathel were in. After a quiet reunion, 'Kea fell in step with the other Toa as they discovered a structure in the barren world, a giant stadium. The second of the Wrathbringer's Hosts confronted them, a mutated, empowered version of Makuta the Okotan (the same one who had executed Selarial on orders), who briefly challenged them. However, Toa Ticeli was able to break his corrupted mask, severing the Wrathbringer's control over the Makuta, and allowing him to briefly aid the Toa. Makuta opened a gate to the next pocket dimension, yelling a challenge to draw the attention of the third and "final" Host, which incinerated him with a bolt of Wrath' energy, allowing the Toa to enter the next world unopposed. Rahzahkea and Sylah were particularly horrified by what was found there, namely a multitude of contorted clones of them and friends, all overseen by their old enemy, Kiyara. The Tower's End The group briefly engaged Kiyara in conversation, with his mocking ending as Shard attempted to charge him down. 'Kea was then horrified to witness one of his oldest allies slain, instantaneously vaporized by a bolt of energy. The group began fighting, first pushed back but ultimately managing to force him back and wound him. The titan pronounced a final mockery of the Toa, before being assimilated into a secondary entity, the shining final Host, the Lord of Hosts. The Vanguard engaged the Lord of Hosts, weathering its several attacks (including infecting them with mass amounts of paralyzing hate and crippling despair). They attacked it further, somehow able to crack the entity's shell. A number of Wrath-based particles escaped, forming a second body over the Lord of Hosts, which further struck out at them. Rahzahkea, rallying his final amounts of power, cast the Starblade at the Lord of Hosts, the Toa's entire arsenal of power curving into a singular beam that struck against the Host. Exposed to a final attack, with a strange word being perceived by the Toa (rewrite), the Lord of Hosts vanished in a burst of light, the entire Vanguard falling through the Tower's splintering ruins and returning to their own world. Rahzahkea landed with the others on New Atero, but was instantly challenged by Torok (as part of some deluded "test" that their unity was strong enough). Angered and already hateful of Torok, 'Kea engaged, dueling Torok with the Starblade and managing to heavily scar his giant form with celestial energy. However, the already weakened Toa was unable to out-dodge Torok's staff, which the monster used to break his neck and kill him. Sometime later, the remaining Vanguard collectively refused to fight him, convincing Torok of their worth and causing him to resurrect the Toa he'd killed in the fight, "including" Rahzahkea. Distant and strangely not himself, the Toa initially refused a wish from Torok, finally wishing his Starblade would be perfected (though Torok characteristically refused to specifically buff it with the purpose of hurting him in mind). 'Kea then descended into the city with the rest of the Vanguard. The Launch and Torrgo The New Continent The Invasion The End Appearance and Tools Rahzahkea originally was a gold and silver Toa, similar to a more normal Toa of Psionics, but he abandoned his gold armor after escaping Kiyara's fortress, feeling unworthy of it. His armor is currently red and silver. Rahzahkea wore a Mask of Conjuring, shaped like an Ignika. He originally wielded an electrified chain, but after it proved ineffectual against Hanah, he abandoned it and has since fought barehanded (except for one point where he wielded a suit of exo armor and a light-projecting sword, both of which were destroyed by Kirathel). After the vanishing of Roaka the Predecessor, Rahzahkea gained the former's weapon, a powerful sword called the Starblade. With this weapon, 'Kea was upgraded from a normal Toa to possibly one of the heroes strongest fighters... Personality and Traits Rahzahkea was constantly obsessed with spreading justice to all the corners of the Matoran Universe, and later Spherus Magna, that he could reach. Originally, his obsession empowered him, causing the Toa to tend to be prideful and overestimate his own power. After the events of the Project, Rahzahkea became much more subdued and withdrawn. He harbored a hidden guilt about what had happened, using his anger and sadness to fuel his new crusade for justice; the defense of New Atero. Since joining the Toa, Rahzahkea has further grown, seemingly forgiven himself for his past mistakes and generally acting more light-hearted. Rahzahkea also had a penchant for speeches, and at several points dramatically decried the villain's attacks and motivations before attacking them. He also attempted to reason with some of them, demonstrated when he briefly tried to talk down Skatos. Relationships Shard: Shard originally was close to Rahzahkea, the two viewing each other as brothers as well as comrades. This changed after the fortress, with Shard embittered towards his former friend for what had happened. Recently, the two have put aside their animosity to work for the good of the rest of their civilization, forming a strained working relationship. Sylah: The ultimate representation of his failure and past, Sylah and Rahzahkea have an understandably ambivalent relationship. As the mutant has since given up blaming Rahzahkea for her transformation, the two are able to coexist peacefully, although the Toa of Psionics still feels responsible for her in a way. Kirathel: Rahzahkea's loathing of evil turned from righteous to insane ever since his discovery of Kirathel. He blames her for all the misery he and his friends went through, only summoning her when faced with death. He blantantly despises her, and still hopes to bring her to judgement for her previous actions. Powers and Abilities As a Toa of Psionics, Rahzahkea possessed several abilities related to Psionics, and others, including; - Psionic Energy Manipulation: By utilizing his elemental energies, Rahzahkea was able to perform powerful telekinesis, telepathy, and manifesting the energy into blasts or storms. - Advanced Reflexes: As a result of minor experimentation, Rahzahkea was roughly twice as strong and fast as a normal Toa, and could heal slightly faster than a normal one, although not by much. - Claws: Another mutation, Razhahkea had retractable claws in his hands, which could damage Toa armor. - Mask of Conjuring: Rahzahkea's mask, shaped like an Ignika, was able to perform nearly any feat (within some parameters), such as; - Channel the power of an Olmak, to create dimensional portals. - Project intense fire or various other elements. - Channel the power of a Kakama, to move at incredible speeds. - Teleportation. - Create up to fifteen clones of himself. - Drain the energy of a nearby being. With the Starblade, Rahzahkea was able to; - Create plasma and Starlight energies - Manipulate cosmic energies by tapping into the "star-well". - Deflect any direct elemental blasts with the sword. - Resist reality manipulation. Trivia - Rahzahkea's name is derived from another Toa Rashakea, whose self-moc Darthvega liked. His original name was Shard, which was later given to the character of the same name. In hindsight, Darthvega regrets this choice, as his name is quite long, and also detracts from his originality somewhat. - Rahzahkea's voice actor (as chosen by an answer posed by another user) is Tyrael, archangel of Justice from Diablo. Category:Bionicle the Next Chapter